<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Grocery Store by Soeverlasting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494006">At the Grocery Store</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting'>Soeverlasting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, Love Confessions, One Shot, Scorpia has hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia accidentally confesses to someone she met in a grocery store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Grocery Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpia stared at the rows of plant-based milk sitting on the tall shelves of the organic section of the grocery store. She researched the benefits of plant-based milk over whole milk but didn’t realize the sheer variety of alternatives. Almond. Coconut. Rice? How would you even squeeze milk out of those things? </p><p>She’s reviewing her shopping list when someone enters her line of sight. It’s her again.</p><p>She was a full head shorter than Scorpia with flawless skin and radiant tan. Her long blonde hair had flowers in them. The Blossom (Scorpia calls her that because she never got her name) walks over to the organic aisle, hands reaching for the granola on the top shelf.  Even when she stood on her tiptoes, she could hardly reach the top shelf.  Just as she got ready to give up,  another pair of hands got the granola down for her. </p><p>“Here,” Scorpia said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Blossom said. “These shelves are a bit too high.”  </p><p>Scorpia barely had time to mutter a quick ‘You’re Welcome’,  before she scurried away with her cart, leaving Blossom to do her shopping. Today was the closest Scopria ever got to her and she barely said a word.  Usually, she would steal a glance or two whenever that woman was around.  </p><p><em>She sure smelled nice.</em> Scorpia caught a whiff of something fruity, maybe from some sort of tea when she gave that bag of granola to Blossom. The aroma stayed with Scorpia.  </p><p>“Excuse me, miss,” Blossom said, catching up to Scorpia before she left the organic section. “I wanted to thank you for helping me and I can’t help but notice that you were staring at the milk really hard. </p><p>Scorpia described her confusion over the different kinds of plant-based milk and which ones can help her build more muscle.  Blossom admitted to not being an expert in bodybuilding, gesturing to her thin frame (which Scorpia totally adores) but went to explain the health benefits of non-dairy milk. </p><p>Scorpia never got a good look at the stranger’s face until now.  Her cheeks were dotted with freckles and her brown eyes lit up whenever the woman talked about nurturing both body and soul. </p><p>People- a lot of people actually- would call Scorpia chatty. But with this woman, Scorpia can barely utter a proper response.  She’s never been good at this flirting thing, especially with strangers.  </p><p>Blossom turned to Scorpia, returning the milk to the shelf, and it’s only then Scorpia realizes that she has barely paid attention to a word she said. “—so anyway, what do you think?”</p><p>Scorpia points to herself.</p><p>“Yeah. What are you thinking right now?”</p><p>Before Scorpia thought better of it, the words came out frank and earnest.  “I think you’re cute, and I want to go out with you.” Scorpia’s eyes suddenly fly open and her mouth hangs out in disbelief.  She just said that out loud. </p><p>Blossom looked up, with a large grin splitting her face. She tried to speak but had to stop again to stifle a giggle. </p><p>And then Scorpia let out a muffled cry and ran away, leaving her grocery cart behind. </p><p><em>I can’t believe I just said that.</em> Scorpia was just about ready to go home empty-handed. She didn’t want to go back to her cart. Blossom might still be there and Scorpia was too drained to go shop for everything again.  Just as she had gone past the checkout lines, she heard someone call for something.</p><p>“Hey, excuse me, miss!” </p><p>Scorpia turned around and saw Blossom with Scorpia’s cart in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.  The cart stopped short of  Scorpia. Blossom caught her breath as beads of sweat formed on her brow.  </p><p>“Sorry...wanted to catch you before...you left,” she said. </p><p><em>She must have run all over the store looking for me</em>. This would be a good chance to clear things up. “Sorry about what I said.” Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck. “My blood sugars kinda low and I zoned out for a bit.” Hopefully, she’ll buy that. </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Blossom said. “I’m sorry too for my reaction.” Her cheeks darkened. “I never had somebody be so forward with me before. It's certainly a surprise.” </p><p>“Again I’m so sorry.” Scorpia couldn't apologize enough for putting her on the spot like that.  She reclaimed her cart. “Thanks for bringing this back for me. I hope we can meet up again in better circumstances.”</p><p>“I agree,” she said. “So I’ll make sure of it, here.” She placed the piece of paper in Scorpia’s hand. “Also, I noticed the little glances you give me whenever you think I’m not looking.” The stranger ran back into the store, giggling.</p><p>Scorpia read the scrap paper. It had a name and a number. Perfuma. <em>So that’s her name.  Beautiful like the rest of her.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>